I Remember Now
by YEMINKI
Summary: i kinda suck at summaries. lets see. Allen's gf loses her memory and she tries hard to remebr. but, can she? I don't own D.Gray-Man. If i did, Lenalee would totally end up alone and Allen will end up with Road! but, tough luck -brave smile-


hey this is alex-chan here! (btw, im a girl.) If you don't know how Sakura-chan/Alex-chan looks like, read the profile. Review if you wanna see the pic. :) Right Allen? Allen: Yeah, right. Me: Chauvinistic (?) pig Allen: No! I don't mean it that way! don't leave me! Me: -snicker- anyway, on with the story

**Name : Alexandra Sakura Walker**

**Age : 14**

**Hair : White-blonde**

**Eyes : Electric blue**

**Fav colour : Green**

_This is the way you left me_

_I'm not pretending_

_No hope, no love, no glory_

_No happy ending_

_This is they way that we loved_

_Hope it's forever_

_Then live the rest of our lives_

…

_But not together…_

**Flashback…**

"_Moyashi,_" Kanda snarled. "_Bakanda,_" Allen retorted. "Guys? Come on don't be like this," I tried to restore the piece but it didn't work. Kanda drew his_ Mugen _while Allen got his arm ready. "Allen, Kanda, don't be like this. Lavi, help?" I gave Lavi a pleading look but he too was stunned by the scene in front of him. "For everything that's precious to me," Allen said as both he and Kanda attacked. "No! Don't fight!" I thrust myself in the middle of them. I felt a searing pain as Allen's claws got me in the head and Kanda's _Mugen _stabbed my stomach. I started to fall to the ground just as Allen caught me. He brushed some stray hairs off of my face, sobbing. "Don't leave me. I-I love you, I didn't mean to hurt you." I smiled, it was a sad little smile, the kind people give before dying. "Allen, you don't have to say it, I know. Whatever happens to me, whether I live or I die, please keep moving on and don't ever stop," I paused as the pain, not physical pain, but pain that I would be leaving Allen's side, wrecked through my body. "I love you too." Those were the very last words I uttered before succumbing to the darkness.

**The Present…**

"Who's that cute guy?" A teenage girl asked a nurse, her mother. She was pointing at a guy with pure white hair in a black coat. The nurse gave her a stern look and said, "Don't go crushing on him now, Candice, he's taken." "By who?" The girl, Candice asked. The nurse pointed to the girl on the bed beside the guy. "Her? I thought she was his sister?" Candice exclaimed. It was true that with her white-blonde hair that was so pale, it was almost silvery white, and she had petite frame similar to the cute guy, making them seem like siblings. "She's not. She's our little Jane Doe. She's been asleep for more than 2 months now. She and the guy are both Exorcists, I heard there was an accident during battle." The nurse related all she knew to her daughter. Then Candice and her mother entered the room. At that moment, the girl's eyes fluttered open. "Sa-chan!" The guy exclaimed. The girl seemed confused. "Sa-chan? Who's Sa-chan? Who are you and who am I?" The guy looked crestfallen. "Come on now dearie," the nurse drawled, "The doctor did tell you that she suffered a concussion and may not remember anything even in the event that she wakes up right? At least she's awake, you know." He nodded and turned to the girl. "You're Alexandra Sakura Walker and I'm -" Before he could finish his sentence, Candice interrupted, "I'm Candice." All that was directed to the cute guy.

"She's awake?!" A brunette girl with bubblegum pink highlights burst into the room. Candice groaned. "_Anou_, who are you?" I asked the new girl. She gaped at me for a minute or so. "Who am I? I'm your best friend! Don't cha remember me?" She exclaimed with a dumbfounded look on her pretty face. "Oh. Sorry. The doctor says I lost my memory so I can't remember you but I'm sure we were very very very good friends." I replied, smiling. "Can we take her back to the HQ now that she's awake?" The cute guy with white hair who was by my side when I awoke asked the nurse. "Not yet, honey. She needs to stay for one more night and then you can take her back." The nursed clicked her tongue as she did some tests on me. As everyone began to leave the room, I grabbed the white-haired guy's shirt. I smiled shyly up at him, "I don't know why,I don't even know your name, but you make me feel safe. Please, _onegai onii-san_, stay with me." He smiled and nodded.

The next day, the white-haired guy brought me to the place known as HQ. Everyone was waiting at the cafeteria for me. Not knowing anyone, I shied away from the crowd as I sat at a random table. Suddenly, an Asian guy with jet black hair and a murderer's eyes walked in. As he entered the big double door, I saw flashes in my head. First the white-haired guy, then the Asian guy, and finally me in the middle. "NO!!" I cried out and buried my face in the white-haired guy's chest. I jabbed a trembling finger at the Asian guy. "H-He and you were fighting. I was in t-t-the middle." A guy with red hair walked towards me. "What happened?" He asked the white-haired guy. "S-She must've saw what happened." At that point, it was too much for me to take. I took off and ran all the way to my room. I buried my face in the pillow as pictures flooded my mind. The white-haired guy. Me and the white-haired guy. The red head hugging me from behind. The white-haired guy punching him for that. Just then, the white-haired guy ran into the room. I looked up at him tearfully. "Allen…" He seemed perplexed. "I never told you my name-" He was cut short by me. "Allen, I remember now…"


End file.
